O' Child of Mine
by Blue Rowan
Summary: In the beginning it was just a way to become young again. Then as Rapunzel grew things became...complicated. Introspection into Mother Gothel.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Tangled and I'm certainly am not going to fight Disney for it. I will lose. Horribly. Also, I don't the song Sweet Child O'Mine by Guns and Roses. Obviously it inspired my so original title lol.

**A/N:**I have to stop going to the movies. It just comes down to that. I went and saw Megamind and came home with plot bunnies. I watch the wonderful movie Tangled and came home with even _more _plot bunnies. Wonderful.

Will this stop me from watching more movies? Hell no. XD.

This is just a minor introspection on Mother Gothel's character. She was a horribly evil woman but fascinating as well. Speculation and spoilers ahead!

~BR~

The moment she discovered that glowing flower Old Mother Gothel knew what she had. Immortality, the fountain of youth, the chance to stay young indefinitely was before her for the taking and all wrapped into one neat little package. A small golden flower that grew on the seashore would be her salvation.

The tales she had heard as a child were actually true and a drop of sunlight could fall to Earth. Further experimentation had also proved the age old song that accompanied the legend not only was true but it _worked._

Once she sang the song she felt the magic fill her slowly dying body and instantly rejuvenate it. She would not have to die like all her friends and family had done before her. Let the old man with the scythe chew on that!

But Death was a greedy and a sore loser to boot it seemed. He must have a deal with fate or some random wind spirit for her to lose that precious flower. It certainly wasn't her fault that the basket had blown off to reveal her treasure to those thrice cursed guards.

So she kept an ear to the ground and waited for any chance to steal the flower back. It was only a matter of time before those morons slipped up.

When she heard what those imbeciles had done to her precious, her treasure, her saving grace, it drove her temporarily insane. She ranted, raved, and threatened to kill anyone who dared come near with her trusty dagger.

The townspeople had long ago decided that the woman living on the edge of the small village had to be some sort of spirit, due to her ever changing age, that they completely removed themselves from dealing with her.

Not that she minded this. The villagers were common little scum who only talked about their unbelievably dull lives. No great loss to be had there.

The only thing that saved her sanity was the news of the birth of the miraculous little princess. Despite the fact her father and mother had brown locks; the babe somehow had a head full of blond hair. It was said it was like sunshine itself.

She heard this from one annoying little do-gooder from the village who simply wasn't fazed by the various threats hurled at her. She knew there was something unusual in the village well water.

That last little nugget of information finally broke through her crazed with rage mind and her sanity slowly returned. She cursed herself for wasting so much time. Her anger had been therapeutic but altogether it was a complete waste of time she did not have. She could feel her youth slipping from her body and she knew her time was running short.

One desperate, suicidal, and completely spur of the moment plan somehow accomplished later and she finally had her flower back.

Except…it wasn't a flower anymore. She was now in possession of a smiling, laughing, and often messy little girl. Simply shoving the brat under a basket in the corner certainly wouldn't work anymore. Not only that but the monarchs had even seen her as she stole the child. Even if it was in her….less beautiful form, she wasn't taking chances.

So she hired some dumb brutes from some nearby villages and arranged for a tower to be built so her treasure would be safe. Once the tower was finished she dismissed the workers to their miserable little homes. It was _such_ horrible tragedy that all the workers were found a day later with their throats slit. Such a shame.

There, in seclusion she raised the child as her own. She didn't have to do so. Despite her near constant youth she never had borne a child. She hadn't the faintest idea on how to raise one and initially she hadn't planned to.

The original plan called for locking the child away and giving her enough food and water to keep her alive. She would simply come and be restored by the child's magic hair when needed. No hassle and no messy child to hold her back. Simple.

But that first look into the babe's large green eyes that were so filled with complete and utter trust, those plans melted away.

So she raised the child. She fed clothed, admired drawings, read stories, cuddled, and loved that child with everything she had in her. She even allowed for the child to keep the name her original parents had bestowed upon her: Rapunzel.

To keep her safe and well within her grasp, she inflicted countless tales upon Rapunzel about what was lurking outside the safety of the tower. For most of Rapunzel's life the tales worked.

Then suddenly her flower was gone. Stolen by a common thief who frankly just got lucky. Rapunzel had even gone along with the intruder without a care in the world!

This was the thanks she received for all the work she had done? Gods above, she had revolved the last eighteen years of her life around that ungrateful little brat!

When she finally tracked them down and brought her flower home she was ecstatic. Finally, life could go back to normal.

However, it seemed her old foes of Death and Fate had once more conspired against her once again. Somehow, the girl had realized who exactly she was. As Rapunzel denounced her as her mother she felt something inside her snap. She was the bad guy now, huh? Well maybe that original plan was going to work after all.

Then that arrogant little thief just had to show his face again. He almost stolen her flower away and she was going to make sure he never intruded again. She wouldn't say it didn't feel justified when she stabbed the young man. It was his fault her daughter had turned against her and he would certainly pay for that.

Then Rapunzel had stared screaming and begging to be allowed to heal the worthless piece of trash. It was on the tip of her tongue to say no but those cursed green eyes stopped her. Abruptly, scenes of playing and cuddling with the girl sprang into her mind and she knew she couldn't deny Rapunzel this request.

She never saw the blade glass hidden in the thief's hand and could only scream in denial and anger when he cut through Rapunzel's golden mane. She felt the wonderful youth fade away and in her confusion and horror she accidentally fell out the tower window.

The last thing she saw before she turned into dust was a skeleton man in a long black robe carrying a long farmer's scythe falling alongside her. The skeleton saw her gazing at him and turned to her with a full out grin and said,

"I always win Gothel. Always and forever."

~BR~

So what do you guys think on these ideas on Mother Gothel. Here are some notes on some things I put into this oneshot.

**The flower and the song being a legend: **The fact that the guards were actively searching for the thing makes me believe that there had to be some tales of it beforehand. And seriously, how on Earth would Gothel learn the words to that song otherwise? Say a word and wait for the flower to glow accordingly?

**Fate and Death vs Mother Gothel: **I like to think that these two would absolutely hate Mother Gothel. She defies them at every single turn. Plus it makes for some hilarious mental imagery of Gothel taunting the Grim Reaper. Flipping him off and other such nonsense. XD

**Building of the tower and the killing of the workers**: That tower was just wwwwaaaayyy to convenient for it to be just randomly placed out there. So she probably had it built for the sole purpose of safeguarding Rapunzel. For the murder of the workers, well Gothel had to keep it secret somehow. And she seems FAR too eager to use that dagger of hers.

**Gothel loved Rapunzel: **Yes, I know Gothel selfishly abused Rapunzel's power for her own gain. However**, **there are far worse things Gothel could have done to Rapunzel. Her first plan was just one option. But she didn't. She raised her and Rapunzel really loved Gothel in the beginning of the movie. Plus the look on Gothel's face when she hugged Rapunzel and she realized Rapunzel was gone convinced me she had SOME feelings for her adopted daughter. Though Gothel did creepily stroke Rapunzel's hair a lot during the movie *shrugs*. Meh.

That's all I have for now and I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please Review!


End file.
